


I Deflowered You

by ShinElisse



Series: I deflowered you [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinElisse/pseuds/ShinElisse
Summary: After Key successfully graduated and moved to his own apartment, he decided to celebrate in a bar.One shot, two shots, three… three more - that's all that was needed to get his mind hazy. That was reason why he didn't refuse a drink from a man who looked like fine art itself. They flirted, danced, teased each other before it ended up with making out.After few minutes Key got really horny so he invited the man to come with him, to his apartment. The stranger accepted, of course and so they left a bar, somewhere in their mind already knowing it was going to be the best night they have ever had.





	I Deflowered You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot ever. It was written a long time ago in 2013 before everything happened and it has a sequel, too (which I'm proud of) .  
> I'm aware that it might be painful (it is for me, I can't imagine writing smut with Jjong) but some people also said that reading about playful and happy Jjong makes them feel better so..  
> I hope that you all will understand and still enjoy it. And I hope that you will read a sequel, too :)

“Ugh, finally done.” Key sighed, falling onto his bed.

 

Key just moved into his new apartment and had to unpack, clean and arrange furniture whole day. He was very happy that he was finally living on his own after he graduated, the apartment he was living in was even near the university he was gonna attend.

After very busy and tiring day the boy was thinking about just showering and going to the bed but then again, Key thought about this day as something he should be celebrating because he's been waiting for it for such a long time. Sighing, he turned on his stomach. _It's been a while since I've been to a party,_ he thought and huge grin appeared on his face almost immediately. Jumping up from the bed with new found strength, he headed to the bathroom for a shower before he stood in front of his wardrobe full of clothes – he loved fashion so what? - and wondered what he should wear. _What should it be tonight..?_ he looked through various pieces of garments and then, being ready to give up he spotted something. 

 

“Perfect!” he beamed, taking out outfit he chose. 

 

After putting on his clothes he stood in front of full length mirror and checked if everything was like it should be. White high-top shoes, gray skinny jeans which fitted his body as if they were painted on his skin, pink button up shirt with few buttons unbuttoned so Key's perfect collarbones could be seen and on top of that gray suit jacket with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The boy added some accessories – bracelets, rings and earrings before he nodded to himself and went to fix his hair. Looking at himself, Key even decided to  put on eyeliner, his eyes looking sharper than before. After making sure he had everything he left the apartment and took a taxi to a bar he saw earlier today.

 

The bar was as good as it seemed to be when he stepped inside, sensual music immediately filling his ears. At the start, he felt a bit uncomfortable because the music reminded him of some erotic bar but after a while he relaxed, music calming him down so he went to order some drinks before going to sit on one of sofas in the corner. It was farther from the dance floor and it was quite comfortable. Key put the bottle of Vodka and the glass on the table. Breathing out he poured himself one shot and drank it immediately, coughing slightly since he wasn't really used to drink alcohol. However, he liked the taste so he kept drinking shot after shot and another one… until the alcohol started doing wonders in his blood, making him feel hot. He took off his jacket and poured himself the last shot. Before drinking it he looked around and realized that all the people there were having a fun with their friends. It was just him who was drinking alone. Like some loser.

 

“Well, fuck my life..” he said to himself and drank the last shot.

 

“I see something more interesting to fuck than your life.” deep, sexy voice was heard along with low attractive chuckle.

 

Key immediately turned his head to the right, wanting to see what creature had such an amazing and sensual voice. What he saw wasn't much different. The man sitting next to him was probably the most handsome, sexy and strangely also cutest human being. His deep brown eyes were dangerously honest and piercing yet puppy-like. He had beautiful lips and Key had an urge to kiss and bite them. The boy's eyes traveled down to man's broad shoulders and delicious abs which could be seen through the fabric of his black tank top. Key bit his bottom lip, dying to touch them at least once. His eyes went even lower to his white jeans, straight to the man's crotch. They lingered there until the man coughed and stopped Key from staring. He looked up to man's eyes and his mouth worked on its own account.

 

“Oh really?” Key asked, his words spoke in seductive voice, body turning to the man.

 

The man smirked and offered him a drink. “Of course. Your body looks sinful, did you know that? Especially your hips. I can already imagine what wonders they can do.” he said and bit his bottom lip which didn't go unnoticed by Key. And the boy liked it. A bit too much.

 

He leaned to the latter's ear and almost purred as he spoke with his lips so close to the man's ear that they touched it when his lips moved. “Why don't I show you then…?”

 

He was glad that his voice wasn't affected by alcohol because feeling the man stiffen just by hearing his voice made Key feel like he had a huge power. He slowly stood up, his back purposely turned to the man before he turned and drank the glass the latter offered him. He took the stranger's hand and led him to the dance floor.

 

“I'm Key.” he said while walking.

 

The man chuckled and then spoke. “Jonghyun.”

 

Key nodded and stopped once they found a place on the dance floor. He turned to face Jonghyun and put his arms around the latter's neck, seductive smile on his heart shaped lips. Jonghyun smiled too and sneaked his hands on Key's hips. They never stopped looking into each other's eyes, the eye contact just adding to their lust and excitement. Sensual music filled their ears and they started to move slowly, Key's fingers slowly running through the other's hair which sent pleasing shiver down Jonghyun's spine. He tightened his grip on Key's hips and pulled him closer, their chests now touching and man's hands sneaked around Key's petite waist. The latter leaned his face closer, their lips almost touching but Key, as a tease he was, he didn't let Jonghyun to close the gap between them.

 

“Hmm… you're truly beautiful, Key. So hot...” Jonghyun whispered, his fingers massaging the other's waist.

 

Key almost moaned from the feeling of Jonghyun's hands and his words. Pressing himself even closer he started swaying his hips from side to side, teasingly grinding against Jonghyun's body.

 

“You're not bad yourself, Jonghyun. Typical player, huh?” he said in low voice while circling his hips slowly, making a delicious friction between their bodies.

 

Jonghyun stopped massaging Key's waist, the friction slowly driving him crazy so his hands slowly slided to the boy's perfect ass.

 

“Ugh.. you got it wrong. I'm not… not a player.” the man said slowly along with small moan caused by the friction.

 

“Yeah, I believe you-” Key said with amused smirk on his face which was washed away when Jonghyun thrusted his hips against the latter's.

 

Key moaned softly and reciprocated the motion, making Jonghyun to squeeze his ass, closing whatever gap that was between them. He could feel Key's bulge, the boy obviously aroused but he didn't mind since he was pretty much the same.

 

They danced to whole song, their hips swaying and thrusting forward, moans leaving their lips… And Key couldn't take it anymore. He tangled his fingers into Jonghyun's hair and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. The kiss was showing just how hungry they were for each other, how they craved feeling each other's skin. The dance itself was bringing pleasure to them and the kiss was just adding to all of it. Jonghyun was first to take it further, bitting Key's bottom lip and the latter whimpered at the feeling, giving the man chance to thrust his tongue into his hot cavern. Moaning immediately when feeling his tongue Key did the same, massaging the other's tongue with his own. There was no battle for dominance because Key willingly submitted to Jonghyun. Enjoying the kiss both of them decided that the kiss was the best they have ever had and after a moment they had to pull away because they needed to breathe, their noses still touching though. Just to calm himself down Key leaned in and pecked Jonghyun's lips once more before turning around. With his hands still on Key's hips the man pulled him against his firm chest, Key closing his eyes slightly right a way from the pleasure he felt and once again he swayed his hips sensually against Jonghyun's crotch. The man grunted and started kissing Key's exposed neck while his hands sneaked forward, right onto Key's bulge. Shameless moan that escaped Key's lips made Jonghyun excited enough to jerk his hips forward, pressing against the latter's ass.

 

“Hnng-” Key moaned and started circling his hips, meeting the man's thrusts like that. “T-touch me, Jonghyun.”

 

“Hmm.. You're just like a cat, Key.” he said in low voice as he nipped on Key's earlobe, his strong hand palming the latter's erection.

 

Both of them felt very hot, sweat already starting to form on their foreheads but that didn't stop them from dancing, neither of men wanting to loose closeness. The dance changed into very hot make out session and they knew they won't last long since their bulges were very painful and Key's dry humping the older didn't help either.

 

After few songs Key has decided he had enough. Tangling his left hand into Jonghyun's hair, his right hand was feeling up Jonghyun's chest under his tank top.

 

“Do you- do you wanna come over to my place?” he asked almost pleadingly while creating yet another mark on Jonghyun's neck. 

 

He wasn't like that, bringing or leaving a bar with strangers but this particular man made him go crazy.

 

The latter pulled on Key's hair just to bring his face close to his own before he hungrily kissed his abused lips. “Lead me…” he said seductively.

 

And Key didn't hesitate. He went to the sofa he was sitting on before just to take his jacket and then together with Jonghyun they exited the bar, Key saying his address.

 

“Can you drive? You drank, didn't you?” Key asked when Jonghyun opened the door of his car for Key.

 

“Not alcohol. I'm sober.” Jonghyun smirked slightly and Key laughed while sitting down and buckling his seat belt.

 

“Clever.” Key said amused, watching as Jonghyun fastened his seat belt.

 

“I'm a teacher, I have to be.” the latter winked and then chuckled before stating engine and driving to the address Key gave him.

 

“Hmm.. so a teacher…” Key purred and put his hand on Jonghyun's thigh.

 

“Mhhm…” the latter hummed and stiffened slightly when he felt Key's hand sliding up to his crotch, lips leaning to his ear.

 

“One of my wildest dreams was about having a sex with teacher… in a classroom…” Key whispered into Jonghyun's ear while rubbing him through his jeans.

 

Jonghyun groaned and squirmed lightly, clenching his jaw before he spoke in strained voice. “Maybe later… I will make your dream come true-” he said, soon moaning as Key unzipped his jeans and started jerking him off slowly.

 

“Sounds great sir.” the latter smirked and massaged Jonghyun's balls while playfully licking his ear shell.

 

“Damnit, Key! Stop teasing!” he growled and thrusted his hips up.

 

However, Key teased him more and Jonghyun thought that he would die before they finally arrived to Key's apartment and so Jonghyun stopped the car and launched himself on Key, hungrily kissing and touching him. Key moaned when he groped his crotch but then when his hand disappeared Key whimpered.

 

“C'mon, kitty, I will make you feel good.” Jonghyun said huskily and stepped out of the car.

 

Key stepped out too and after Jonghyun locked his car they both walked to the apartment, the man rushing Key a bit because his jeans were still opened thanks to certain someone. They stepped inside and just as Key closed the door he was pinned against them.

 

“God, you drive me crazy, Key..” Jonghyun said in low voice and leaned to Key's face just to kiss him deeply.

 

The latter didn't hesitate and pulled Jonghyun closer to him while opening his mouth, silently inviting the older's wonderful tongue. Jonghyun immediately complied, his hot muscle wandering around Key's mouth and meeting Key's. The boy wanted to try something new, taking Jonghyun's tongue between his lips and giving it a hard suck. Jonghyun's reaction was better than he hoped for, the older growled and groped Key's round ass, soon picking him up and slamming them both against the door. Key whimpered from slight pain but also pleasure because god, that really turned him on, being man-handled by the man kissing him. They continued kissing and touching each other until Key circled his hips, causing their erections to bump to each other and drawing a moan from both of them. They pulled away a bit, Key licking his abused lips and Jonghyun couldn't take it anymore.

 

“I want. Those lips. Around my cock. NOW.” he ordered and took Key to the bed where he put him down.

 

The latter dropped slowly on his knees without any words, still looking Jonghyun in the eyes. His hands pulled down his already unzipped jeans and Jonghyun stepped out of them, soon moaning aloud as Key already started planting wet kisses on his bulge through his slightly wet boxers from pre-cum, the younger tasting him and humming against Jonghyun's crotch which made the latter loose his control.

 

“You tease! Just suck already!” he growled and pushed Key's face more to his member.

 

Key's laugh filled the room and Jonghyun decided that he loved that sound. When it became silent again he could feel his boxers being pulled down and he shivered as the cold air hit his erection. Looking down his cock twitched because of the sight of Key on his knees, with messy hair, delicious collarbones exposed and his pink tongue licking those plump lips…

Key stroked Jonghyun's thighs and finally grabbed his impressive length causing the other to let out relieved moan. Key started massaging his balls before he leaned his face to Jonghyun's cock and with free hand he grabbed the base of it, stroking him slowly while massaging his balls. A couple of seconds later he placed wet kiss on the tip and Jonghyun grunted, thrusting his hips slightly forward. Deciding that he has teased the other enough he ran his tongue along bigger vein on Jonghyun's member, coming back up to the tip again and twirling his tongue around it while stroking him.

 

“Hnng-” Jonghyun threw his head back and his grip on Key's hair tightened.

 

Key closed his lips around his cock, licking it few times before he started sucking hard but just the tip, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste of the man's cum that leaked out.

Just when Jonghyun wanted to scream because that boy was such a tease Key took him all in. Jonghyun moaned and tangled his fingers into Key's hair. The boy relaxed his throat and started deep throating him, the man's tip bumping into the back of his throat. He sucked him hard and swirled his tongue around him each time he came to the tip, sometimes even softly grazing his teeth around his veins. When Key felt that the latter was reaching his end he put one his hand on Jonghyun's ass and with other free hand he started stroking a part of his dick he couldn't take in. Going faster, deeper and harder he moaned, sending vibrations through Jonghyun's member. The man's moans filled the room and Key felt really proud that it was him who made him like that.

 

“Just like that.. hnnng. Fuck. So close, kitty…”

 

When Key heard this he squeezed the latter's ass and fastened his pace as much as he could.

 

“Coming--!” Jonghyun moaned in pleasure and climaxed into Key's hot mouth.

 

The boy swallowed it all with pleasure, liking the taste although it was bitter. Taking out Jonghyun's member he still stroked him slowly to ride out his orgasm. Key didn't know how but suddenly, he was pinned to the bed with Jonghyun hovering over him.

 

“That was amazing Key. You're so precious.” he whispered and then leaned down, kissing him slowly but passionately.

 

He teased Key's nipples through the fabric of his pink button up shirt and Key arched his back a bit, moaning since nipples were his weak spot. Jonghyun was eager to discover the latter's body so he pulled back and sat up on the bed.

 

“Strip. Slowly…” he said with small smirk on his lips.

 

Key's breath was deep and shallow and seeing the other's smirk just added to his excitement. He nodded and stood up, right in front of Jonghyun. He started swaying his hips slowly, sensually while still looking in Jonghyun's eyes.

He reached buttons on his shirt and started unbuttoning them. One by one, in nice slow pace. When all buttons were unbuttoned he grazed his finertips down his own chest while bitting slightly his bottom lip – still holding an eye contact. He touched his erected nipple and moaned quietly before he slided the shirt down to his elbows, soon letting it fall on the floor. He sensually stroked his chest again, going down to his abdomen and to his belt. Unbuckling it while letting out soft moan he noticed that Jonghyun has started to jerk off lazily. He licked his lips, unzipped his jeans and took out his belt before he stepped to the man, positioning himself between Jonghyun's knees and put the belt around his neck while still holding it. Straddling his hips he pulled Jonghyun closer with that belt.

 

“No jerking off, sir. Let ME take care of it.” he whispered and pulled him even closer just to kiss him slowly and sensually.

 

To his surprise, Jonghyun moaned to kiss and not long after Key felt a big hand sneaking under his boxers, wrapping around his hard member and causing him to moan aloud. His hips moved on their own and Jonghyun moaned too under the friction. The man started stroking Key while kissing him hungrily, their tongues sometimes meeting on open air and after a while they couldn't handle it anymore so Jonghyun laid down with Key still straddling him. Not liking the position he flipped them over and once again he was hovering over Key.

 

“You are incredible…” Jonghyun panted and started leaving open mouthed kisses on Key's soft, pale skin.

 

He started on his neck where he left more than one mark and continued down his chest to his abdomen and his hipbone where he created another mark. Realizing that Key was still dressed he pulled down his jeans along with his wet boxers, Key letting out a mewl of pleasure when cold air hit his hot erection.

 

“Look at you, kitty, already nice and wet for me, huh…” he whispered as he threw the clothes on the floor.

 

Turning back to Key he leaned down for yet another passionate kiss, his hands roaming Key's body, leaving hot traces on Key's skin until they reached those sinful thighs. He spread them apart and pushed himself against the latter's body as much as he could but still being careful to not choke him.

 

“Do you have a lube?” Jonghyun asked while stroking his thighs, deciding that he loved the boy's thighs.

 

“Umm.. yeah.. uhh, the first drawer there.” he answered somewhat nervously and pointed on the night table next to his bed.

 

Jonghyun nodded and lifted himself so he could reach the drawer. Opening it he took out a bottle of lube and condom. He sat up between Key's parted legs before opening the bottle and looking at the boy.

The younger seemed very nervous, almost afraid and since Jonghyun wasn't blind he put the lube down, hovering over Key once again.

 

“Why are you so nervous…? Are you afraid, Key?” he asked, worried tone in his voice, not wanting to scare the boy.

 

“Uhh… actually.. this is… this is akdhfksjdhf.” he mumbled the last words and Jonghyun didn't hear them but he was clever enough to know what he meant.

 

“Are you a virgin?” he asked while looking into Key's eyes.

 

The latter blushed and nodded slowly, averting his eyes as if he was scared of Jonghyun's reaction. The man sighed but not in annoyance but because he was glad that Key told him before he could do something. He took Key's chin between his fingers and turned his head to him so he would look into Jonghyun's eyes. When their eyes met Jonghyun spoke.

 

“And are you sure you wanna loose your virginity to me? A stranger? Tell me now because if we continue I won't be able to stop myself later.” he said almost tenderly.

 

Relieved expression formed on Key's face before he smiled beautifully. “Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not looking for relationships since I have high standards,” he smirked before continuing, “and if I am to loose my virginity then I want it with a fucking handsome man like you.” he said and stroked Jonghyun's strong arms.

 

The man laughed a bit before nodding and kissing Key again. “I'll be gentle then, don't worry.” he whispered against his lips.

 

What Key didn't know was that this was also the first time sleeping with a guy for Jonghyun. He really wasn't that typical player who slept around and he didn't plan on flirt with anybody when he went to the bar but then, seeing Key sitting there… it was the first time that Jonghyun felt so attracted to a male. And so he went and tried talking with the boy but he caught up and Jonghyun didn't resist.

 

Jonghyun sat up before spreading Key's legs apart. He took a lube and put generous amount of it on his two fingers, leaning down to the boy. He could see the worry and fear on his beautiful face so he smiled reassuringly.

 

“Relax. Or it will hurt. If you relax I will make sure that you will feel as much pleasure as you have never even dreamt of. Trust me.” he said and Key did relax when Jonghyun started kissing him.

 

The man's hand wandered down to Key's ass and he teased his twitching hole with one finger while other hand started slowly stroking Key's member. This was new for Key but he liked it, moaning to the kiss they shared. Jonghyun took this as a sign and inserted one his finger inside. Key whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling but since it wasn't pain he felt he didn't stop the man. Jonghyun tried to be careful, not doing anything which was kind of hard since his own member was throbbing from the delicious heat around his finger – he could already imagine how it would feel around his cock. The man moaned over his thoughts and started slowly thrusting his finger in and out of Key's hot hole while still stroking him. He continued kissing him on his lips, jaw, neck and chest… When Key seemed to be lost in lust Jonghyun added another finger before staying still for a while. Key's eyes snapped open and he whimpered because that hurt a bit though it was still bearable.

 

“Shh… it's okay.” Jonghyun whispered and fastened his hand stroking Key's member.

 

He caressed the tip with his thumb and Key let out mew because god, that felt wonderful. Jonghyun smirked and pushed his thumb over the tip again before continuing stroking. The younger grunted and pulled Jonghyun down for a deep kiss. After a moment Jonghyun started thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring the boy. Key didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. Although it was still uncomfortable for him Jonghyun's hand on his member and his wonderful mouth made him distracted.

Jonghyun on the other side didn't know how much he could hold back because just Key's moans and his own fingers in Key were making his cock twitch like crazy. That's why he added another finger into his tight hole.

 

“Ah!” Key moaned from pain because that really hurt.

 

Jonghyun immediately felt how Key was clenching around his fingers, making him fasten his hand on Key's member and kiss his chest. He placed open mouthed kisses to the latter's erected nipple and started playing with it, flicking his tongue around it. He licked, bit and again licked the bud, sucking on it.

 

“Shh… just relax kitty…” he whispered on younger's wet nipple, earning pleased moan from the boy.

 

Key really tried to relax but it wasn't that easy. “G-give me a minute…” he panted and then moaned once again because Jonghyun's thumb pressed into his slit.

 

“Take your time.” Jonghyun said while treating Key's other nipple the same way he did with other one.

 

Although he said the boy should take his time he knew he won't be able to hold back for a long time so he started massaging his balls, trying to distract him from what he was about to do. He slowly started moving his fingers in and out, searching for a spot that would make Key go crazy.

Key was moaning from pain and pleasure at once. Suddenly…

 

“Oh, fuck! Do that again!” Key screamed when Jonghyun hit something that made him feel incredible, his skin crawling in pleasure.

 

Jonghyun smirked and started hitting that spot over and over again, stopping jerking off the boy because he knew that he could come and he didn't want that.

 

“Hnng-- faster, please!” Key begged shamelessly and Jonghyun loved it, fastening his pace but soon taking his fingers out and earning a cute disappointed whimper from Key.

 

“Yah--” Key pouted and Jonghyun wondered how could he look so cute while being in a position like that. 

 

“Don't be selfish, kitty. I want to feel good too.” he smirked.

 

“Mhhmm… come, I wanna feel you.” Key said in low voice, obviously too lost in pleasure to care about the fact that he was about to loose his virginity.

 

Jonghyun's cock once again twitched and he leaned down to kiss the boy passionately while he started rubbing his tip against Key's hole which was twitching.

 

“Just put it in!” Key said frustrated and pushed his ass hard against Jonghyun's member.

 

The latter growled and spread Key's ass cheeks before slamming his cock inside in one go.

 

“AHH!!!” Key screamed in pain and tears run down his pink cheeks.

 

“I'm… I'm so sorry, I couldn't hold back..” Jonghyun said through his gritted teeth before he leaned down and kissed those salt tears away.

 

He had hard time to hold back because the heat around his length was like heaven and all he wanted to do was pound into that boy like some animal but seeing the pain on Key's face he stayed still, kissing his face all over.

 

“I'm sorry…” he whispered and started stroking the boy's member to distract him again.

 

“Just… just move.” Key said, knowing it will be good after a while.

 

Jonghyun was thankful for that. He nodded and took Key's legs, wrapping them around his waist before he started slowly moving in and out.

 

“Hnng...” Key moaned still in pain.

 

The man moved slowly but then fastened his pace and went deeper, aiming to find Key's spot again. Thrusting his hips he created another mark on Key's perfect collarbones and when Key pulled on his hair just to lift his head to kiss him he thrusted in a bit harder.

 

“Ahh, fuck! There! Again!” Key almost screamed when Jonghyun once again found that sweet spot.

 

Jonghyun smirked and thrusted hard and fast, repeatedly hitting that bunch of nerves that made the boy go crazy.

 

“Fuck- you're so tight, kitty.” Jonghyun grunted since he has never felt something as good as fucking the boy underneath him.

 

“Harder! Oh god, fuck me harder!” Key moaned and pulled the man down for sloppy kiss.

 

Jonghyun didn't hesitate and pounded into Key as hard as he could, soon taking of Key's legs and putting it over his shoulder so he could go deeper. Digging his nails into Jonghyun's back the boy moaned into the kiss.

 

“Yes! Ah! Just like that!” Key mewled and bit Jonghyun's bottom lip hard, drawing some blood.

 

Strangely, this just turned the man on so he growled and started pounding into Key's abused hole faster and deeper. Feeling that he was reaching his climax he started jerking Key off in very fast pace while kissing him sloppily. Key arched back from double pleasure he was receiving. The room was filled with naughty sound of skin slapping against skin and loud moans and groans.

 

“I'm… I'm- JJONG!!!” Key screamed while spurting his seed onto his and Jonghyun's chest.

 

Key's hole abruptly clenched around the man's cock as he was cumming and Jonghyun couldn't take it anymore. With loud growl-like moan he came deep inside of Key's hole, painting his walls.

 

The last thing that Key remembered before falling asleep was a sweet kiss on his forehead.

 

*

 

Key woke up in the morning on his bed with bad headache and when he tried to sit up unbearable pain shot him in his ass. He paled when he remembered what happened the night before but then grin appeared on his face because it was perfect night. He looked next to him, maybe expecting Jonghyun to be there but the spot next to him was empty. For a moment he felt disappointed but that vanished right a way when he saw some note on the pillow. He took it and read.

 

 

_Good morning, kitty. I hope we will meet again._

_Don't forget me, Key, because..._

_**I DEFLOWERED YOU** _


End file.
